villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Henrietta Dool
Henrietta Dool, also known as "The Tower" or simply "The Lich", is a major antagonist in Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor, appearing as the main antagonist of the side story, Memory Records Volume 1 chapter 5, "Heavens, the Lonesome Witch". She was a member of Imperial Court Mage Corps Special Missions Annex and operative #16. But later, became a Lich to have her revenge on Celica Arfonia for humiliating and taking her position as the strongest in the Mage Corps. Biography Past During her time in the Imperial Court Mage Corps, she was always obsessing becoming the strongest mage and could not accepting losing to others. But she was always humiliate by another mage Named Celica Arfonia, suppressing her as a strong mage. She would later faked her death that she was killed by a lich that terrorized a village. Present Celica was sent to a village to exterminate the Lich and its Thralls. She was being avoided by everyone in the village, this results to leading many rumors about her, but young boy named Glenn was the only person that made contacted with her, because he admired magicians, especially her. At first she finds him annoying when they meet, but as she starts to bond with him as a result of his persistence to keep visiting and care for her. Celica starts to feel happy with his company and even offering him to stay with her since he doesn't have anyone either. However, sometime later, Glenn was kidnap, Celica immediately went to save the young boy and crossed paths with the Lich with Glenn. She saves the young boy from the Lich, checking on him and happy to see he's okay. While being she was thrilled with happiness, Glenn stabs her with a dagger and backs away from her. As Celica was wounded to the ground, she bewildered why Glenn stab her, its revealed that the true Lich was Henrietta Dool, who turned herself to a lich She tells Celica that Glenn is one of her Thralls and this was her plan for humiliating her. She then tells her she is going humiliate her by having her Thralls rape her until her mind broke and slowly kill her. However, Celica uses her magic "Extinction Ray" which killed both Glenn and Henrietta. Personality Henrietta was obsessed with becoming the strongest and would not let others winning. When Celica showed to have an advantage in magic, Henrietta starts to developed hatred towards Celica because of her skilled in magic and eternal youth. She also shown no regard when taking the lives of others, willing to slaughter an entire village and even her own comrades in the Imperial Court Mage Corps as of her plan to kill Celica. She is also shown to be very sadistic, as she was planning to have her Thralls to rape Celica until her mind broke and would slowly kill her. Appearance Her actual appearance is unknown, but it was said that she wore an Imperial Court Mage Corps uniform. Category:Female Category:Book Villains Category:Unseen Category:Liches Category:Obsessed Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Necromancers Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Collector of Souls Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Monster Master Category:Monsters Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Torturer Category:Misanthropes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Military Category:Rivals Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Enigmatic